starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker
*Colin Trevorrow |productor=*Kathleen Kennedy *J.J. Abrams *Michelle Rejwan |guión=*J.J. Abrams *Chris Terrio *Colin Trevorrow *Derek Connolly *Jack Thorne |reparto=*Daisy Ridley *Adam Driver *John Boyega *Oscar Isaac *Lupita Nyong'o *Domhnall Gleeson *Kelly Marie Tran *Joonas Suotamo *Billie Lourd *Naomi Ackie *Richard E. Grant *Keri Russell *Mark Hamill *Anthony Daniels *Billy Dee Williams *Ian McDiarmid *Carrie Fisher |música=John Williams |compañía=*Lucasfilm Ltd. *Bad Robot Productions |distribuidora=Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |estreno=20 de diciembre de 2019 |duración= |presupuesto= |idioma=Inglés |canon= |timeline= |era= |sigue a=[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] |seguido de=}} Star Wars'': Episodio IX ''El Ascenso de Skywalker, comercializada como Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker, es una próxima película de 2019 dirigida por J.J. Abrams de un guion de Abrams y Chris Terrio. Será la tercera y última película de la trilogía de secuelas de Star Wars. La película, producida por la presidenta de Lucasfilm Kathleen Kennedy, será una continuación de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza de 2015, que también dirigió y coescribió Abrams, y Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi de 2017. Lucasfilm se ha referido a El Ascenso de Skywalker como la película final de la saga Skywalker. La película está protagonizada por Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Adam Driver, Oscar Isaac, Lupita Nyong'o, Domhnall Gleeson, Kelly Marie Tran, Joonas Suotamo, Billie Lourd, Naomi Ackie, Richard E. Grant, Keri Russell, Mark Hamill, Anthony Daniels, Ian McDiarmid y Billy Dee Williams, quien está repitiendo su papel como Lando Calrissian. La fallecida Carrie Fisher aparecerá utilizando imágenes de archivo previamente utilizadas de El Despertar de la Fuerza. La película se anunció por primera vez después de que The Walt Disney Company adquiriera Lucasfilm en 2012. Colin Trevorrow fue inicialmente anunciado como el director y escritor de la película, pero él y Lucasfilm se separaron en septiembre de 2017, y Lucasfilm citó las «diferencias creativas» sobre el proyecto. El 12 de septiembre de 2017, Abrams y Terrio habían sido anunciados como los nuevos director y escritores. La fotografía principal comenzó en 2018, y la filmación terminó en 2019. El fotomontaje de El Ascenso de Skywalker fue hecho público por primera vez el 12 de abril de 2019 en Celebration Chicago. La película está programada para estrenarse el 20 de diciembre de 2019. Desarrollo Mucho antes de la adquisición de Lucasfilm por Disney en 2012, el creador de Star Wars, George Lucas, mencionó que tenía planes de hacer nueve películas. El productor Gary Kurtz mencionó en una entrevista en 1999 que los planes de Lucas para el Episodio IX incluían la primera aparición del emperador, un punto de la trama últimamente usado en la conclusión de la trilogía original. Lucas una vez estimó filmar el Episodio IX en 2011 en 1976 y quería que Mark Hamill hiciera un cameo en la película «como Obi-Wan entregando el sable de luz a la próxima nueva esperanza». De acuerdo a Hamill, la idea de Lucas para la trilogía de secuelas tenía a Luke Skywalker sobreviviendo hasta el Episodio IX y entrenando a Leia Organa en la Fuerza. Hamill fue un defensor de esta versión de la historia. En agosto de 2015, Colin Trevorrow fue anunciado como director del Episodio IX. Como J.J. Abrams y Rian Johnsontuvieron que asegurar una transición fluida entre los Episodios VII y VIII, Johnson y Trevorrow trabajaron estrechamente para asegurar la continuidad entre sus respectivas películas. Con el cinematógrafo John Schwartzman, Trevorrow planeó filmar en una película de 65 mm y quería capturar algunas imágenes en el espacio exterior real. Para el 2016, Lucasfilm había desarrollado un esbozo completo, el cual Trevorrow convirtió en un guion. Él presentó el guion completo a Lucasfilm en los primeros días de diciembre de ese año. Varios reportes reclaman que tanto Abrams como Johnson estaban involucrados en la historia para ''El Ascenso de Skywalker, aunque ellos negaron esto, con Abrams diciendo en su parte «Nosotros no escribimos un trato, pero hay una infinidad de veces en las que se nos ocurre algo y decimos "oh, esto sería genial para el Episodio VIII" o "¡Eso podríamos ponerlo en el IX!"». De acuerdo al coescritor de El Despertar de la Fuerza, Lawrence Kasdan, el equipo creativo de Lucasfilm desarrolló una idea general en cómo querían que las películas terminaran. Esto fue respaldado por el actor de Kylo Ren, Adam Driver: «Con Star Wars, tuve una pieza de información de a dónde estaba yendo todo, y ahí es donde ha estado en mi cabeza por un largo tiempo, y las cosas se construyeron después de eso.» Muerte de Carrie Fisher Carrie Fisher murió el 27 de diciembre de 2016. A la luz de esto, Trevorrow se reunió con Kennedy en enero de 2017 para discutir posibles soluciones a la historia. Kennedy dijo que el equipo «comenzó de nuevo», y se informó que Jack Thorne fue contratado para reescribir el guión inicial. Sin embargo, en septiembre de 2017, se anunció que Trevorrow había abandonado el proyecto debido a diferencias creativas, y sería reemplazado por Abrams. (según se informa, Disney acordó pagar una tarifa a Paramount Pictures para que Abrams pudiera hacer la película, ya que había incumplido el contrato con esta última por su participación en El Despertar de la Fuerza). Abrams le dio su historia al líder de Disney, Bob Iger en diciembre de 2017 y tenía un guion listo para febrero de 2018. Cuando le dijo a Rolling Stone, «No tenía intención de regresar. Pero cuando la oportunidad se presentó por sí sola par terminar una historia que habíamos comenzado con estos nuevos personajes, para contar el último capítulo de su historia, se sintió como si hubiera una oportunidad de hacerlo en una manera donde podríamos ir más allá y hacerlo mejor de como lo hicimos en el Siete». Debido al tiempo, restricciones y la presión de regresar a la serie, Abrams le pidió a Chris Terrio que coescribiera la película. Abrams después describió el proceso de escritura como «este loco reto que pudo haber sido un gran retorcimiento incómodo de ideas y empujando respuestas y curitas y puentes... me siento como si hubiéramos llegado a un lugar, sin ganas de nada, donde podríamos tener algo increíblemente especial». En mayo de 2018, le dijo a The Wall Street Journal: «Tengo un montón de ideas desde el comienzo, en el VII, de a dónde iría la historia. Simplemente no pensé en mis sueños más salvajes, que tendría la oportunidad de ejecutarlos». El equipo creativo se reunió con Lucas, Johnson y Kasdan antes de escribir el guion. Estaban determinados a hacer una película que concluiría a la saga Skywalker y juntaría a los ocho episodios previos. Lucasfilm disipó los rumores de que recrearía digitalmente a Fisher en futuras películas. El hermano de Fisher, Todd, dijo que él y Billie Lourd le habían otorgado a Lucasfilm los derechos de usar imágenes de ella. Kennedy inicialmente afirmó que Fisher no aparecería en la película, aunque Abrams luego confirmó que Fisher aparecerá en la película a través de imágenes no utilizadas de El Despertar de la Fuerza. —una decisión que el hermano de Fisher, Todd le acreditó a Abrams. De acuerdo al Sr. Fisher: «Hay muchos minutos de fotomontaje. No me refiero solo a tomas. Esto no se usa, nuevo contenido que podría ser tejido en el guion. Eso es lo que le dará a todos una gran golpe. Se verá como si así tuviera que ser. Como si fuera grabado ayer». El actor de Poe Dameron, Oscar Isaac, luego reveló durante una entrevista con The Daily Beast que, mientras la aparición de Fisher en la película sería breve, la historia de la película lucha con ello un poco y pagará apropiadamente homepage a Fisher en una «forma muy hermosa». Lucasfilm disipó los rumores de que recrearía digitalmente a Fisher en futuras películas. El hermano de Fisher, Todd, dijo que él y Billie Lourd le habían dado a Lucasfilm el derecho de usar fotomontaje de Ella. Kennedy inicialmente reclamó que la Sra. Fisher no aparecería en la película, aunque Abrams después confirmó que la Sra. Fisher ''sí aparecería en la película mediante montajes no usados de El Despertar de la Fuerza. El Sr. Fisher le acreditó esta decisión a Abrams, quien dijo «Es como encontrar esta respuesta imposible a esta pregunta imposible». De acuerdo al Sr. Fisher: «Hay muchos minutos de montaje. No me refiero a solo tomas. Este es contenido nuevo, no usado que podría ser entrelazado en la historia. Es lo que le dará a todos un gran golpe. Se verá como su tuviera que ser así. Como si hubiera sido grabado ayer.» (Además de lo de El Despertar de la Fuerza, declaró que montaje de Los Últimos Jedi sería usado también. ) El actor de Poe Dameron, Oscar Isaac, reveló durante una entrevista con The Daily Beast que, mientras la aparición de Fisher en la película sería breve, la historia de la película trata con ello un poco más y pagaría propiamente homenaje a la Sra. Fisher en una «forma realmente bonita». Producción thumb|left|250px|Daisy Ridley, John Boyega y Oscar Isaac en el set de la película. La fotografía principal comenzó en Pinewood Studios el 1 de agosto de 2018, bajo el título de trabajo de «trlXie» (originalmente «Black Diamond»). La producción también tomó lugar en Uadi Rum, Jordania (la misma ubicación para Jedha en ''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars) por tres semanas. Algunas secuencias se grabaron con cámaras IMAX. Debido a que la película estaba bajo una corta línea de tiempo de producción, el equipo tenía que filmar todo lo que necesitaban durante la fotografía principal. De acuerdo a Oscar Isaac, la filmación de El Ascenso de Skywalker permitió más improvisación que en El Despertar de la Fuerza o Los Últimos Jedi; «Es una declaración a J.J. regresando y sintiéndose confiado. Hay menos presión para que salga bien. Solo queremos hacer una buena película y pasar un buen tiempo mientras lo hacemos». El cineasta Kevin Smith visitó el set, tal como lo hizo en El Despertar de la Fuerza, y describió lo que vio: «El set más grande que haya visto en mi vida. El tipo no está dirigiendo una película, es como si dirigiera un pequeño país.» El guion estaba bajo una mayor seguridad que aquellos de las películas anteriores, sin que los actores pudieran llevarse copias a sus casas. Para el 11 de diciembre de 2018, Hamill había trabajado por «alrededor de una semana» en la película, pero todavía tenía que filmar muchas de sus escenas, las cuales pensaba hacer junto con su trabajo en la serie de televisión Knightfall. La filmación terminó el 15 de febrero de 2019. Música Durante un concierto con la Orquesta Debuta de la Fundación de Jóvenes Músicos el 9 de febrero de 2013, el compositor John Williams dijo que esperaba tener la oportunidad de escribir las partituras de la continuación de la trilogía. Después de componer El Despertar de la Fuerza y Los Últimos Jedi, Williams está programado para escribir la partitura musical para El Ascenso de Skywalker, aunque ha dicho que probablemente será su último proyecto de Star Wars. Lanzamiento Originalmente, la película estaba programada para su lanzamiento el 24 de mayo de 2019, pero luego se retrasó hasta el 20 de diciembre, dando la fecha del 24 de mayo al remake de acción real de Aladdín. Las primeras imágenes fueron exhibidas públicamente en la conferencia de inversores del 8 de marzo de Disney, y brevemente en CinemaCon 2019 como parte de un montaje de las próximas películas de Disney. La película se presentó en un panel en Celebration Chicago, con el director/co-escritor J.J. Abrams y la productora Kathleen Kennedy. El teaser tráiler debutó en este evento, que también reveló el título de la película y el póster teaser. Durante la convención, Abrams, Kennedy y miembros del reparto fueron entrevistados para Good Morning America. En noviembre de 2018, Lucasfilm debutó los cortos animados Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures como una introducción a la saga para niños, comenzando con una preparación de un año para la película. En diciembre de 2018, Topps comenzó una campaña de un año, apodada «Star Wars Galactic Moments: Countdown to Episode IX», en los cuales tres cartas son lanzadas cada semana hasta el lanzamiento de la película. La línea de mercancía de la película debutará el 4 de octubre de 2019, conocido como Triple Force Friday. Junto con El Ascenso de Skywalker, el evento también debutará mercancía para la serie de televisión The Mandalorian y el videojuego Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. Al igual que con El Despertar de la Fuerza y Los Últimos Jedi, los meses previos al debut de El Ascenso de Skywalker también verán el lanzamiento de novelas, historias cortas, cómics, libros de referencia y libros de actividades conocidos colectivamente como [[Rumbo a Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker|Rumbo a Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker]]. United Airlines volará línea de aviones con el diseño de pintura de El Ascenso de Skywalker. Recepción De acuerdo al escritor de Forbes, Scott Mendelson, la película está proyectada para abrir registros de taquilla superiores dados a películas como Wonder Woman 1984, James Bond 25 y Death on the Nile han sido todas movidas al 2020. En el momento actual, El Ascenso de Skywalker competirá en taquilla con Jumanji 3 y Cats. Una encuesta de Fandango catalogó a la película com la tercera más esperada del 2019, detrás de las películas del Universo cinematográfico de Marvel Avengers: Endgame y Capitana Marvel. Créditos *'Jimmy Vee' como R2-D2 *'Brian Herring' como BB-8 *'Dominic Monaghan' *'Greg Grunberg' como Temmin Wexley *'Ian McDiarmid' como Darth Sidious |equipo= *Director — J.J. Abrams *Guionistas — J.J. Abrams, Chris Terrio *Música — John Williams *Productores — Kathleen Kennedy, J.J. Abrams, Michelle Rejwan *Productores ejecutivos — Callum Greene, Jason McGatlin *Director de fotografía — Dan Mindel *Diseñadores de producción — Rick Carter, Kevin Jenkins *Diseñador de vestuario — Michael Kaplan *Criatura y droides FX — Neal Scanlan *Editores — Maryann Brandon, Stefan Grube *Supervisor de efectos visuales — Roger Guyett *1er Director de unidad — Tommy Gormley *2do Director de unidad — Victoria Mahoney *Director principal de arte supervisor – Paul Inglis *Director de casting — Nina Gold }} Apariciones ***Oficial de la Primera Orden **Líder Supremo *Piloto *Pirata *Resistencia **Fuerzas Armadas de la Resistencia ***Armada de la Resistencia ****Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Resistencia *****Piloto de la Resistencia ***Oficial de la Resistencia **Técnico de la Resistencia *Sith **Darth **Lord Sith **Señor Oscuro de los Sith |especies= *Humano **Alderaaniano **Chandrilano **Naboo *Wookiee |vehículos= *Deslizador **Treadspeeder de la Primera Orden *Estación espacial **Estación de combate ***Estrella de la Muerte *Nave estelar **Caza estelar ***Caza estelar Ala-A ***Caza estelar Ala-X ***Línea TIE **Corbeta ***Crucero diplomático alderaaniano ****Corbeta CR90 **Carguero ***Carguero ligero ****Carguero ligero YT-1300 *****''Halcón Milenario'' **Nave capital ***Destructor Estelar |tecnología= *Arma cuerpo a cuerpo **Cetro ***Lanza larga ****Lanza larga de Rey *Armadura **Armadura de soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden **Armadura de Vader **Casco de Kylo Ren *Bandolera *Bláster **Pistola bláster ***Pistola bláster Glie-44 ***Pistola bláster NN-14 ****Pistola bláster NN-14 de Rey **Rifle bláster ***Rifle bláster F-11D *Ballesta **Ballesta de Chewbacca *Computadora **Computadora de navegación *Droide *Fotorreceptor *Sable de luz **Sable de luz en cruz ***Sable de luz de Kylo Ren **Sable de luz de Skywalker *Rectena *Superláser |miscelánea= *Agua *Cromo *Desertor *Hiperespacio *La Fuerza **Sensible a la Fuerza *Medalla de Valentía *Oro *Progenitor *Ropa **Camisa **Chaqueta de vuelo *Sexos }} Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * 9